Harry Potter & The Counterflex Potion
by S-Rok
Summary: My idea of the 6th book, Harry and his friends learn of a new potion..which will lead to bad things at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter & The Counterflex Potion  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowlings, therefore, I don't own any of the Harry Potter   
  
characters she created in her notebook, while drinking the cup of coffee in the  
  
coffeeshop she used to write in.  
  
Post Order of The Phoenix  
  
Chapter 1: Letters  
  
Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes. He put on his glasses and rolled out of bed.  
  
The sun was shining into his room, and the birds were cheerily chirping outside 4 Privet  
  
Drive that morning. But, the only thing Harry was looking forward to today, were some  
  
letters from his friends.   
  
He went downstairs to see that Dudley was laready helping himslef to 5 chocolate   
  
chip pancakes. Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper has harry sat down in a chair, no  
  
t even bothering to say good morning, becuase he knew that een if he did he would get no  
  
  
  
more than a grunt out of Uncle vernon. As far as he was concerned, Dudley was probably just  
  
thinking, Oh great, he's up. Dudley finished his pancakes, but was restockes as  
  
Aunt Petunia came over and filled up his plate. Harry got up and grabbed a half-soggy   
  
banana and ate it quickly.  
  
Then, he got up and headed for the door. "Stay outta trouble" Uncle Vernon growled,   
  
probably remembering the previous summer when Harry had run into some dementors, and   
  
nearly saved Dudley from them. Harry opened his mouth to reply, "Okay," but was interrupted  
  
when Hedwig came flying into the kitchen, dropping 3 letters over Harry. Uncle Vernon  
  
roared that he was tired of the owls coming in all of the time, but Harry didn't hear the  
  
rest, because he had already turned around and ran out the door, while tearing open   
  
his envelopes.  
  
The first one was from Ron.  
  
Hey Harry! Happy Birthday!  
  
I hope the Dursley's let you read this,  
  
and I hope they're not  
  
making you too angry. I sent you this  
  
letter, but mum says when you come   
  
over before school starts, she'll buy you someting  
  
in Diagon Alley for your real birthday present.  
  
Well I hope you don't miss Snuffles too much,  
  
I'm here if you need me,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry read it twice through, and each time he saw the word Snuffles, his heart  
  
sank into his stomach. It had been 5 weeks, since he had seen Sirius die, and he had  
  
had nightmares about it ever since. Each one ending the same way: with him holding out  
  
his hand to rescue Sirius, but missing by an inch.  
  
He'd wake up in a terrible sweat, but forget about it once the Dursleys got him   
  
even more upset. Gee, thanks for reminding me, harry thought, but all the same was looking  
  
forward to those couple of days before he returned to Hogwarts for his 6th year, to spending   
  
time with the Weasleys at their house. Harry reached for the second one and tore it open,  
  
it was from Hermoine and said this:  
  
Harry,  
  
I do hope the Dursley's are treating you all right, if you need anything at all, just   
  
write to me! How are things going with you? My parents just took me to Paris for vacation,  
  
it was wonderful. I took these pictures here, hope you enjoy them.   
  
Have a great birthday and see you in the fall-or maybe sooner!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Hermoine.  
  
  
  
At least she hadn't mentioned anything about Sirius, he thought happily. He looked  
  
at the picture of Hermoine in Paris, France, waving at him, and smiling. He picked up the   
  
last letter, and could tell by the scribbling on the envelope that it was from Hagrild.  
  
Hey ther', Harry! Jus' wanted to tell yeh  
  
tha' Grawp's doin' betta each day. He still calls me   
  
Haggy, tho, but has been less voilent.   
  
Anyway, Happy Birthday, and I Sent yer some  
  
galleons, so buy yerself somethin' when you  
  
get a chance to go to a wizardin' store. Can't  
  
wait te see yeh in the fall, and for you to  
  
see Grawp again!  
  
Bye then,  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Harry put the last of his letters down and looked up at the blue sky.  
  
I can't wait for Hogwarts to start again in the fall, he thought excitedly. 


	2. The Escape

Harry Potter and The Counterflex Potion  
  
Chapter 2: The Escape  
  
Harry had managed to stay out of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's way,  
  
and occasionally avoiding Dudley. When there was only a couple of days before  
  
he would be escaping to go over to the Weasleys for the week. The one night,  
  
before dinner, Hedwig accidently got out of his cage. Uncle Vernon had a fit, and started   
  
yelling. Then, by accident, Hedwig went outside and started flying around 4 Privet Drive.  
  
Aunt Petunia was hysterical, screaming that he would never see the end of this,   
  
if the neighbors saw him or noticed anything suspicious. Harry told them that if they would   
  
let him let Hedwig out of his cage more, he wouldn't want to escape so badly. But, Harry   
  
was convinced that if he didn't go get Hedwig, the muggles in the neighborhood would notice   
  
something, and before he could say a word of protest, it would be headlines in The Quibbler   
  
or The Daily Prophet.  
  
So Harry called his owl, and when he got back into the house, with the owl perched on  
  
shoulder, Uncle Vernon decided that Harry was going to have to stay locked up in his room.   
  
Of course, that would make things more difficult for when the Weasleys would come try and  
  
get Harry to stay with them, but all the same he didn't mind. There wasn't much to do in   
  
his room, the 5th years hadn't gotten any homework, as a result of all the tests they had taken.  
  
Harry was just glad that he hadn't had any unsuspected surprises from dementors   
  
this year, and that he hadn't gotten into any worse trouble than he had. He sat back, and  
  
started thinking of how different things were going to be this year at Hogwarts. He would be  
  
in his sizth year, and hopefully get to play a lot of Quidditch. The Gryffindors would need to  
  
find 2 knew bludgers, now that Fred and George had started their Magic Shop, and   
  
he wondered yet again who the knew Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be.  
  
Harry had had a different Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year  
  
since he had been at Hogwarts, and he wouldn't be surprised if it continued that way.  
  
Just as Harry was drifting off to sleep, he heard a knock coming from his window.  
  
Harry jumped up and looked at his window. At least the Dursleys didn't  
  
put bars on my window this time, he thought. He was expecting to see Ron   
  
poke his red head in the window, and tell him to come, but he didn't. Instead,   
  
a little house elf with rather large ears climbed through the window. "Doby!"   
  
Harry whispered, trying not to wake up the Dursleys. "Doby says hi sir, for he  
  
as come to help you escape and arrive at the Weasley's house safely, sir."  
  
  
  
"Are you the Weasley's house-elf now?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Yes, sir Doby is honered to be so too sir. Doby will also be returning  
  
to Hogwarts, when it starts up again as well."  
  
"That's great!" Harry said smiling.  
  
"Harry Potter must get his stuff, before his relatives wake up."  
  
Harry got up and picked up his only suitcase, Hedwig's cage, and  
  
his broomstick, and climbed out the window after Doby.  
  
"Goodbye 4 Privet Drive!" he said excitedly, and climbed out the window.  
  
Once he was outside, he realized something.   
  
"Uhh..Doby, exactly how are we going to get to the Weasley's house?"   
  
he asked.   
  
"Harry Potter, must follow Doby and he will find out, sir." Doby responded.  
  
Harry shrugged, and followed Doby to the front of their house.   
  
"Oh no, Doby we can't go back in!" he whispered.  
  
"I have some Floo Powder, now all we need is a fireplace. Doby  
  
turned the doorknob, thankfully, without any trouble, they went into the house  
  
once more and quietly crept to the fireplace.   
  
Doby stepped in first and said, "The Weasley's house" as clearly as   
  
he could, leaving some Floo Powder for Harry to do the same.  
  
"What are you doing?" Uncle Vernon growled.  
  
Harry gulped, and went inside the fireplace as fast as he possibly could.  
  
"You--come out of there at once!" Uncle Vernon shouted.  
  
"The Weasley's house!" Harry replied back, throwing some Floo  
  
Poweder on himself. The last thing he saw was an angry Uncle Vernon rushing towards  
  
him. 


End file.
